


What Happened After - Extended End to Episode 10x14

by carex



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extension to Episode 10x14, Gen, Might not be an ending but just more story???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carex/pseuds/carex
Summary: I watched 10x14 and just needed more - unless I’ve developed some sort of very oddly specific psychic abilities, I assume this will all be AU when 10x15 airs. Please ensure you have watched 10x14 before reading this (or it will be both full of spoilers and confusing).
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	What Happened After - Extended End to Episode 10x14

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing recognizable. I’m not a medical professional, law enforcement officer, or have any technical background that would give me expertise for these stories beyond my Googling skills.

Danny idly wondered if this is how cars felt when they ran out of gas. He remembered the sirens and he remembered the blood – so much blood. Then it was like his brain just stopped. Ran out of fuel, fucks, thoughts, and everything just stopped.

The jolt from his knees hitting the gravel road registered in a discounted, distant way sirens permeated the mist that seemed to have taken over his brain. He was pushed into a faded memory of the church bells being carried on the hot summer breeze from the old church a few blocks from his childhood home. You’d hear the bells, but just faintly, when the wind and cars and urban noise quieted just enough to let the delicate sound whisper through the neighbourhood.

A bright light pierced his eyes and brought him closer to the present. He slowly registered someone shining light in his eyes, and belatedly realized it was a paramedic. Everything was foggy, clouded out and distant like watching the world slowly go by through a car window covered in winter grime.

Darkness was gathering at the edges reminding Danny of his early days as a cop working the night shift and watching the darkness chase away the sun and blanket the city in darkness. The darkness growing until it was everywhere enticing him to just….stop.

~~--~~~~----~~~~--~~

Steve was tired in every way possible. Eddie was hurting and Junior was in a likely dangerous situation and Steve felt powerless. Then Adam just showed up and while Steve was tired, his instincts registered that something was off. Before Steve could pull back from the embrace to begin trying to untangle the mess Adam was in, Steve’s phone rang. Giving Adam a quick once over, Steve reached for his phone. It was HPD dispatch – odd…his team was off the rotation today.

“McGarrett.”

“Where is he?” Steve slipped into Team Lead mode as he started looking for his shoes and keys. 

Steve hung up and turned to see the concerned looks of his team…and Adam…

“Danny was in a car accident. He’s being transported to the hospital.” Steve supplied falling into his training to provide concise and clear information in situations like this.

“What! What happened? How is he?” Tani questioned. Eyes going wide with fear and concern.

Quinn stepped forward with a hand to Tani’s shoulder, saying “Steve you go. Tani and I will stay here with Eddie. Keep us updated and let us know what you need us to do.” She knew Steve wouldn’t want to leave Eddie but he needed to go to his partner.

Looking between Quinn and Eddie, Steve blinked and replied, “Ya, okay.” Turning to Tani “I don’t know his status, but he called the accident in so he’s alive and talking.”

Steve made a quick detour to let Eddie know he was going and Quinn and Tani would stay and moved to leave the house. He was halfway out the door before he remembered Adam.  
Turning partially back, Steve stated “You and I need to talk, but not now. I’ll call you when I can, and you better answer this time.” before turning to leave and half running to his truck.

~~--~~~~----~~~~--~~

Steve made it to the hospital in near-record time (there was a stalled car blocking a lane that slowed him down even with the lights and sirens) and screeched to a halt in front of the hospital. 

Rushing into the ER, he walked up to the desk asking “Detective Williams was just brought in. Where is he?”

The nurse looked up from the paperwork she was working on and her initial annoyance dissolved when she saw it was Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. The staff here all familiar with him and his team. It saddened her to think of all the injuries these they had sustained and she knew that Lieutenant Commander McGarrett wasn’t being rude, he was just very concerned for his partner. Given their shared experiences with a very long list of injuries, that concern was not unfounded.

Glancing down at her screen to get the most updated information, she replied “Detective Williams is being seen by Dr. Morales right now. I’ll let her know you are here and see when you can get an update”.

Steve looked like he was going to push, but bit back on the initial response, and simply said “Thank you. I’ll wait here.” and moved a few steps away to lean against the pillar at the end of the desk to wait.

~~--~~~~----~~~~--~~

Dr. Morales was worried. Her patient’s injuries were serious (broken and cracked ribs, a badly sprained ankle, and numerous lacerations) but all easily treatable. The paramedics had competently addressed the initial shock that had seen Detective Williams become unresponsive for a short time, but a warm blanket and some fluids had helped bring his vitals back up to a more acceptable level.

Physically, he was definitely battered, but she also knew Detective Williams was familiar with these types of injuries and would recover quickly enough. Her main concern was with how quiet and emotionally disconnected her patient was. She had encountered Detective Williams before. He was known for his talkative personality. With injuries like these, he would usually distract himself by asking the nurses and doctors about their days, following up on previous conversations with those he’d encountered before, and was a generally polite and alert patient. Danny typically tried to get someone to give him his phone to contact his partner and family right away, so they don’t hear about him being in the hospital through other channels without knowing he was really okay(ish). 

This time, he just sat there. He complied with the nurses to get him cleaned up and into scrubs and didn’t make a single sound while the stitches and bandages were placed. He didn’t respond to greetings or inquiries into how he was feeling. It was actually one of the nurses that was helping get Danny initially cleaned up that asked the waiting cops to ensure Steve was contacted, as they hoped Steve would be able to bring Danny out of this state given their unique relationship.

Dr. Morales was relieved when a nurse poked her head into the exam space to indicate that Lieutenant Commander McGarrett was here.

“I’ll be right back, Danny.” She stated to her quite patient before gently patting his uninjured ankle through the thin hospital blanket and walking out to meet with the Lieutenant Commander.

~~--~~~~----~~~~--~~

“Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, I’m Dr. Morales. I’ve been treating Danny. Would you please come with me?” Dr. Morales started leading them towards a small seating area where they could talk.

“How is he, Doc?” Steve asked. He was trying to keep his anxiety from getting out of control, but after nearly losing Eddie in traffic today and seeing Adam again, Steve’s emotional walls were having a rough time containing his worry.

Starting with a small smile to hopefully elevate some of the Commander’s worries, Dr. Morales started “Physically, he’s battered, but he’ll be okay. No surgery needed or anything like that, just good old stitches and bandages and some rest and he’ll be fine.” She was trying for light, but not quite getting there.

Steve seemed to take that in and took a deep breath but stayed silent waiting for more.

“What I’m actually concerned about, and hoping you can help with, his is his mental state.” 

“What do you mean? His mental state?” 

Dr. Morales paused to figure out how to best go forward from here. “I’m not sure if you’ve been informed, but the passenger in Detective William’s car passed away before the paramedics arrived on the scene. From the looks of it, she must have been conscious at some point, and Detective Williams attempted to bandage and control her injuries, but between a punctured spleen and crushed femur, without immediate surgery and blood transfusions, there was nothing that Detective Williams could have done. In any case, Detective Williams has been entirely quiet since arriving and seems to be disconnected. He’s clearly having trouble processing what happened, but he won’t talk to or really acknowledge anyone. I was hoping you could help with that by talking to him and seeing if he will open up to a familiar face.”

“Okay….” Steve wasn’t sure what to say to that. A quiet Danny? What is that even like? He was also mulling over this mysterious passenger that seems to have affected Danny so deeply. He knew Rachel and Grace we away (thank goodness it wasn’t one of them) so he was at a bit of a loss as to who this female passenger was. “Do we know who she was?”

Dr. Morales was a bit taken back. She had expected to be notifying the Commander of the death of someone known to him, and that clearly wasn’t the case. She had assumed the passenger was known to Detective Williams given his reaction to her loss. Dr. Moraels also knew that even strangers can become quickly bonded during traumatic events but they were in the same car, so they must have known each other before the accident.

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure what her name was, but we can find out. She was transported to the hospital once she could be extracted from the car.”

“Danny mentioned meeting someone when we talked earlier today, but he didn’t tell me her name.” Shaking his head to drag himself back from the mystery women, Steve returned his focus to Danny. “When can I see Danny?”

“Very soon. We are just getting him set up in a room. We’ll keep him overnight to ensure everything is going in the right direction. I’ll send someone to get you once we have Detective Williams settled.” Dr. Morales stood to leave to check on Detective Williams and her other patients.

“Thanks, Doc,” Steve replied absently.

~~--~~~~----~~~~--~~

Steve was brought into Danny’s room shortly after his conversation with Dr. Morales. While she had mentioned that Danny’s was quiet, Steve was not really prepared for the greeting, or more accurately lack thereof, he received. The nurse that brought him to Danny’s room closed the door as she left and Steve found himself alone with his partner and best friend, and at a complete loss of what to do next. 

“Hey, Danno.” Steve tried for light to see if he could cajole a retort from Danny.

Danny looked over at him, blinked, then looked away to stare at the wall. No comments, no complaints, nothing. Not even an inquiry into how Eddie was doing or some offhand remark about Steve’s attire. Danny didn’t ask when he could leave, or for a phone to call Grace, Rachel and Charlie. He just said nothing.

Steve learned long ago, quiet Danny means serious trouble. Steve also knew way too well what it meant to lose someone.

Steve realized he was still standing by the door and made his way to the chair beside Danny’s bed. Danny didn’t even flinch as Steve sat down. He started to reach over to touch Danny’s shoulder, but aborted the move, not knowing if the contact would be a welcome comfort or source of pain and panic.

For the second time in the same day, Steve found himself not sure how to help someone he loved. He hated not knowing what to do. He’s a highly trained professional and he was not sure how to talk to his best friend who clearly needed help.

Deciding to just follow his gut and recalling all the times that Danny had been there for Steve over the years, Steve took a deep and said: “I want you to move in with me.”

Clearly, Danny was not expecting that, and frankly, Steve wasn’t totally sure where that came from either, but Danny looked over and seemed to notice Steve for the first time. 

“W..” clearing his throat and taking a sip of water “What?” Danny whispered?

“Move in with me.” Steve was gaining momentum now. “Today I realized that without you and the rest of the team, I would be like Eddie, lost in traffic with no idea what to do. You practically live at my house anyway, and that way we can all help each other...not be...lost in traffic....” Okay, that made more sense in Steve’s head.

“Are you okay Steve?” Danny quietly inquired.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Steve responded, easily sliding into something resembling their normal routine.

Danny looked a bit annoyed, then slipped back into staring absently at the wall as he seemed to recount the events that lead him to this hospital bed.

After a few minutes of silence, Steve realized he’d have to provide more. He hated sharing like this, but clearly Danny needed/deserved a better explanation. 

“Danny, you have been there for me through some really crappy days…” Steve paused, shaking his head to try to avoid being pulled into memories of some of those times, “Let me be there for you too. Also, with Junior deployed, I could use some help with Eddie.”

Danny glanced over, so Steve took that as encouragement to keep going.

“Eddie had a canine PTSS episode because of some flowers the neighbour planted. Flowers. I didn’t know what to do, Danny. I was so helpless. He ran into traffic Danny. Then I started thinking about what if something like that happens to me because of something simple like flowers.” Steve trailed off.

He didn’t know how long they sat there, but Steve was startled from his thoughts by Danny reaching over to touch his arm and replying to Steve’s initial question “I’ll move in with you. To help with Eddie.”

Then a few minutes later, “I don’t even know her name.”

It took Steve a second to realize Danny meant the women in his car. While Steve had a lot of questions, he simply went with “We’ll figure it out. Together.”

“Okay.”

A few minutes later, Danny inquired “Can you let me use your phone to call Rachel and the kids?”

“Sure buddy.” Steve handed over the phone and moved over to the window to give Danny some semblance of privacy while he made the calls.

Staring out the window, Steve reflected on how lucky he was to have such a fantastic team. He knew that together (and maybe with a few counselling sessions) they could work through this as they had all the other crappy situations over the years.

But thinking about his team brought forth thoughts about Adam. Adam, Adam, Adam. What is he going to do about Adam? Something is off, but Steve didn’t know what. Maybe Danny could help with that too.


End file.
